imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Traveler
I started the mission on a sunny day, it was the day that I was headed into space and everything that was beyond. I had always dreamed of this day, and this is the way I wanted to die. I am being sent to a life mission in space. I will travel as far the technology and my life will allow me to. So, now it's the time that the spaceship 987-Omega will launch on it's mission to at least reach the Kupiter belt. I wonder how it will be once we pass it. 3-2-1, and 0. We were off, you could feel the G-force reach to a high extreme. I was made for this. I’m 15 years old and I have been trained that best that I could possibly could to live the rest of my life in space. Several minutes later we were out of the atmosphere and onto empty space. Now, this is where the mission began. I had to get used to the zero gravity because this was going to be, the environment that I was going to live in for the rest of my life. We have communication with Earth and our computers and satellites were made to send data back to earth no matter how far we got. We were on the spaceship to get data that the computer couldn’t get. The experience was going to be the most important part of it. If there was any errors the crew and I would have to fix all the problems that were made. We were put young on this mission with the best of knowledge given to us so that we could successfully complete this mission. I looked through one of the windows to the empty space that lay ahead. There were stars and I could see that the brightest star was Mars. Well, there was a lot to be done ahead. :3 years after launch... :I’m 18 years old now and the Pluto is right behind us. The whole crewed cheered and we sent back info that had never seen before. The pictures of Pluto were beautiful and I had never seen such and icy planet before. I was dark and the Sun looked like almost any other star, except that it was a little brighter. So now what lay ahead of us, is the Kupiter Belt. This was a breakthrough for mankind. This was going to further our knowledge of space and what lay beyond, and it was all thanks to us. I think that this was the greatest thing to happen to man. Well, the starry darkness had become my home now, and it seemed that I had found my place in this Universe.... :20 years after launch... :No other human has seen this. The sky was so clear, and you could see every star with amazing clarity. I think that our eyesight is much better in space then it was back on Earth. I don’t miss Earth, I had gotten used to floating around in the space shuttle. Boredom was the only problem though, but we had games and a library of books that the computer gave us. Contact with Earth was so distant. It took a very long time to make contact with earth. Sometimes I wonder, how would it have been if I had stayed back on Earth and lived like any other teen? Could somebody else have done the job that I’m doing right now? I don’t know the answer to that question. All I know is that I’m headed to the center of the galaxy and that I wouldn’t be able to see it. Even if I traveled at the speed of light, it would take thousands of years to reach center from where I am right now. http://ipac.jpl.nasa.gov/media_images/ssc2005-26b_small.jpg :80 years after launch... :All I can do is stay in bed. I’m so far away from home, and now there is no turning back. Everybody else has died, I’m the only one left and the ones back on Earth don’t know the medical condition that I am in right now since I haven’t reported back for about 30 years now. I cry now, I’m strapped in this bed. I wish that I would have lived the normal life. I wish that I would have married and had kids, and lived like every other human being...But now, it is far too late to turn back. This was my life in space, and now I didn’t feel the same joy that I felt when I was 15. I was going through a great depression. I clicked on the transmission button and said “This, is my end... I have made it to a place, where the stars are my friends, and the blackness was the ocean that my thoughts swam in... I wondered...If my life on Earth was worth more than this... Now, I just think and think... I wish... I wish... that this nightmare was over...” :“ I wish...that this nightmare was over...” Those were the last words that they ever heard from him, They never got a human made transmission from that space shuttle. Cameras, that displayed the images that the space shuttle had taken from tens of light years away were now being displayed on the computer monitors back on Earth. The beautiful images of stars, asteroids, and even some distant planets were being seen for the first time by humans. Some of the viewers wondered what had happened to the people in the shuttle, but now it didn't matter, they had completed their mission on taking care of the space shuttle, and best of all, they got to see with their very own eyes, parts of the galaxy that have never been explored. :When all the viewers, and workers had left the computer room in which all the images were being observed, a man appeared on the screen. Nobody was watching the monitor of the computer that was displaying this image. It was a very old man, floating in space, he was by himself, with clothes that would have been very fashionable in the early 21st century. Something that appeared to be like an Angel appeared on the screen. It took the old man with him, and disappeared from the screen. Nobody saw it since, the computer was programmed to delete all the files to make room for more memory on the disc... Category:Stories